Decade: The Obsidian Prince, Part II
Decade: The Obsidian Prince, Part II is the third episode of Kamen Rider x Mai-HiME x Mai-Otome: Legend War feat. Super Sentai Red Heroes. It is the second part of the World of the HiME arc focusing Decade, Gaim, Kabuto, and Drive. Super Sentai Red Heroes , , and make an appearance on this episode Synopsis The Kamen Riders and the HiMEs defeat the Searrs Foundation. Now, they must find and destroy the Obsidian Prince. Things go from bad to worse when the HiMEs began to fight on each other, costing the lives of their most beloved ones. Luckily, salvation came in the form of the Super Sentai! Kamen Rider Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride: Hibiki, Ryuki, Blade, Kabuto, Kiva, OOO **Attack Ride: Ongekibou - Rekka, Strike Vent, Clock Up, Autovajin, Suika Arms **Form Ride: Faiz Axel, OOO Shauta, OOO Tajador **Final Form Ride: N/A **Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete **Final Attack Ride: Agito **K-Touch: Agito Shining *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Hibiki, Decade Ryuki, Decade Blade, Decade Kabuto Rider Form, Decade Faiz Axel, Decade Kiva Kiva Form, Decade OOO Tatoba Combo, Decade OOO Tajadol Combo Lockseed Shift Cars *'Cars Used:' **Speed, Midnight Shadow *'Types Used:' **Type Speed, Type Speed Shadow Super Sentai Form Changes and Collectibles Used Gokai Changes * - , Zyudenchi * - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Deinosgrander Transfer Changes * - Hyper Kamen Rider and Super Sentai Form Changes vs. HiME and Childs Most of the form changes occured in this episodes by a Kamen Rider or a Super Sentai Ranger share something in common with the HiME they fought. *Kamen Rider Decade vs. Mai Tokiha **vs. Kamen Rider Hibiki: Both Mai and her Child are associated to the element of Fire, likewise both use a fire-elemental attack as their primary attack. **vs. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Mai's Child, Kagutsuchi is based over a dragon. *Kamen Rider Decade vs. Nao Yuuki **vs. Kamen Rider Blade: Nao's spider-motif, as well her Child, Julia. is a reference to Kamen Rider Leangle. *Kamen Rider Decade vs. Yukariko Sanada **vs. Kamen Rider Kiva: This is a reference to a Vampire Orphan that resulting her into awakening her HiME powers. Her Child, St. Vrus could be tied to the secondary Rider, Kamen Rider Ixa, who is based on a Christian Crusader. *Gokai Red vs. Yukariko Sanada **vs. : The are angels. Providing a subtle reference to archangels in Christian beliefs, in which the Goseigers themselves are based on. *Gokai Red vs. Akira Okuzaki **vs. : As Akira is obviously a ninja, may provide a basis to her motif. Her Child, Gennai is likely a nod to , whose mecha are based on frogs. *Kamen Rider Decade vs. Mikoto Minagi **vs. Kamen Rider Agito: Much like the original Agito, who was trying to recover his memories, he is likely similar to Mikoto, who like the latter in the anime, searches for her lost brother. Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider x Mai-HiME x Mai-Otome: Legend War feat. Super Sentai Red Heroes Category:Kamen Rider x Mai-HiME x Mai-Otome: Legend War